


Bruised

by fangurk (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Female Character, Bruises, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/F, Japanese Character(s), Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Violence, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drug Use, Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fangurk
Summary: ❥ Yuri smut oneshot⚠Warning: This story includes drugs, homosexuality, rape, and violence. Do not read this if you are uncomfortable with these topics.⚠





	Bruised

  It was quiet.

  A weird peace I was unaccustomed to.

  I'm always exposed to incessant talk and uncontrollable laughter.

  But this moment is different.

  Everything is so blissfully calm and silent. The world seemed to be at a long awaited stand-still.

  Not even the clock ticked.

  But that was because I was alone, working on a project in an empty classroom after class.

  If I was around Jouzetsu-san or Oshaberi-chan, I would probably be half deaf by now. They always manage a way to get conversations involved in anything they do.

  I'm more reclused.

> _"Bara-chyan, you should open up a bit more." Oshaberi-chan would often mewl in her cat-like ways. "Please leave me alone, I'm trying to work on this."_
> 
> _"You gotta do it like this," Jouzetsu-san slid up next to me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to face him, "why don't we go out for mochi after class, darling?" I frown, headbutting the boy in response._
> 
> _"Ow-ow-ow!" He had clenched his forehead, "so mean!" Oshaberi-chan laughed harshly, drawing attention to the class, arising more chatter._

  And so, the whole day went on like that, and so I was unable to complete my assignment properly, thus leading me to where I am right now.

  That duo distracts me a lot.

  So I will state it firmly;

  I, do not, appreciate the distractions.

  I sigh. I wonder how much time has passed since I entered this heavenly room. For a second, I watch the clock moving its hand. Such swift movement. I smile, going back to the task at hand.

* * *

  I feel a weird sensation at my back, like someone is slowly nibbling away at my delicate flesh. I blink up from my paper and move my hand to search my back.

  I make contact with something large and solid.

  Jolting, I turn around.

  What my eyes land on does not look humanoid at all.

  A panting figure is on all fours, face flushed, drool slobbering down her mouth.

  "M-mira?!" I shiver out, dropping the colored marker onto the floor, "what happened to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the prologue, so yeah. Probably really bad cuz I haven't written in a while. And the last time I did... haha, I was sent to the Assistant Principal's office ehe~ but yeah, the next (and last) chapter will be the smut, so just warning y'all again, there is time to back out if you're sensitive to these kinds of things.


End file.
